


(не)Она

by Anastas2626



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Psychology, Songfic, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anastas2626/pseuds/Anastas2626
Summary: Эмети смотрится в старое винтажное зеркало, треснувшее наискосок – от угла к углу, пыльное и, быть может, даже оловянное – как в старину. Она смотрит долго, иногда и вовсе забывая моргать, мысленно проводит контур лица, всматривается в складки одежды, наблюдает за движением ресниц вверх-вниз, разглядывает волосы, а в ответ на неё словно смотрит кто-то другая – не она. В отражении другая Эмити – разбитая, отчаявшаяся, одинокая. В отражении Эмити настоящая.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	(не)Она

**Author's Note:**

> Какая-то мешанина из метафор, ничего серьезного.  
> Написано под впечатлением от песни PYROKINESIS «Черная дыра», но почти ничего общего с работой песня не имеет.  
> Так же особую роль сыграл фанфик по Утиным историям «Паллиатив» автора Salatik-Carbonate (https://ficbook.net/readfic/8242346), так что если вы знакомы с этим мультсериалом и не боитесь нажраться стекла то советую прочитать.
> 
> Этот фанфик так же был опубликован на Фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9718800/24996237

Эмети смотрится в старое винтажное зеркало, треснувшее наискосок – от угла к углу, пыльное и, быть может, даже оловянное – как в старину. Она смотрит долго, иногда и вовсе забывая моргать, мысленно проводит контур лица, всматривается в складки одежды, наблюдает за движением ресниц вверх-вниз, разглядывает волосы, а в ответ на неё словно смотрит кто-то другая – не она. Поблёкшим медовым взглядом обходя сверху до низу, порой, задерживаясь на глазах или кистях рук. Отражение не может быть ей. Возможно, оно принадлежит какой-нибудь другой ведьмочке в роде Уиллоу или Боши, но точно не ей. 

Эмити счастливая и властная, эгоистичная и красивая, умная и просто _идеальная_ , ведь так надо. Это та Эмити, которой гордятся родители, за которую не стыдно Лилит. Эмити та, кто лучше, кто выше и круче – но уж точно не та, кто смотрит на неё в ответ из глади зеркала, ведь счастливая не может не улыбаться, властная не может плакать, а эгоистичная не может сожалеть. У красивой никогда не размажется тушь по щекам – ни от слез, ни от дождя, ни от душа, а у идеальной не может быть изъянов.

  
В отражении другая Эмити – разбитая, отчаявшаяся, одинокая. В отражении Эмити _настоящая_. С кровоточащим сердцем и ожогами на пальцах, опухшими глазами и, быть может чуть-чуть, повреждёнными нервами. 

  
_Обессиленная, уставшая и вымотанная._

  
Она застряла в кромешной тьме существования, чулане, где стены – книги о магии, а дверь – вон та, что совсем близко – лишь обманка, ловушка – не более, ведь зачем выходить из зоны комфорта? Зачем идти за призрачным светом, ведь вроде и здесь хорошо: крыша над головой, четыре стены, еда и вода, а так же слава и уважение, что белой густой пеленой закрывают взор и отводят всё дальше от правды – и кому она вообще нужна? Здесь сухо и тепло, ну и что, что пеньковая верёвка затягивается петлёй на шее, а лезвие отцовской бритвы само лезет в руки? Это всё неважно – сильная, переживешь, куда-ж ещё денешься? Но чем больше Эмити живёт, тем сильнее хочется сдохнуть к чёртовой матери, ведь непроглядная тьма без конца и начала надоедает, а ядовитая _идеальная_ маска всё плотнее липнет к лицу, что оторвать её без вреда становится невозможным.

  
Эмити не видит свет – перед глазами лишь темнота, что сжимает сильнее и кислотой выжигает отражение в зеркале – её _настоящую_ , неподдельную, больную и почти что убитую, но ведьма не возражает. Ведь отдаться чёрному пространству легче, легче плыть по течению Стикса в загробный мир, чем долго-долго оправляться от отверстий для нитей марионетки и залечивать своё внутреннее «я» от ран, нанесённых когтистыми лапами тьмы. В конце концов, Эмити учится не на целительном курсе Хексайда, поэтому лучше _забыть_.

  
Он не был слишком давно. Отражение кричит изо всей силы _«Спаси!»_ , но маска на лице коверкает звуки, превращая зов о помощи в атаку. Свет, ломает руку, что тянется к настоящей Эмити. 

  
_«Оставь меня в покое»_

  
Правда, пока что только усиливается и причиняет боль. Я хочу, чтобы все было в принципе не плохо. Зачем шагать в пропасть, если можно в ней жить? Как будто специально выживает, зрачки и умоляет _«Оглянись! Посмотри вокруг! Разве это - счастье? »._ Но Эмити не знает ничего другого, не видит, потому что давным-давно ослепла. Глазницы не пусты, только в ее глубине - отражение, что все еще и глядит в ответ сквозь тонкую грань полового поля, но он молчит, не в силах произнести и звук - избитое, раннее, забытое всеми, даже самой Эмити. Потому что она смотрит в зеркало и не видит в себе самого. Ей глаза, руки, ноги, рот - все, что они делали в своих глазах, - луч света в ее глазах, только его просчет, не более. Он должен исчезнуть, но не _исчезнуть_ . Но эмити тьма вновь гонит солнце прочь.

  
_«Каждый раз, когда ты рядом, у меня неприятности_ »

  
_«Просто оставь меня!»_

  
Но свет не умеет сдаваться. Он прелестен, отражается и идёт дальше - в глубину чёрной дыры, под какофонию крика и слёз. Свет не сдается и вновь слепит, вновь сияет и вторит: _«Ты не одна», «! Борись»_ , Но слух принадлежит Императору, всё вокруг принадлежит Императору, всё, НЕ но _она_ .

  
Отражать руки, пытаться пробовать тонкую грань между мирами, смотреть в зеркало, кричать и бить - только бы поскорее сбежать на встречу свету. И трещина на поверхности разрастается, покрывается тонкими полосатыми паутинами, и все это разбивается, впитывается осколками в спину, разрезается нити на руках. Тьма пытается утянуть, закрыть, замазать, исправить просчеты. Темнота кричит свету, насмехаясь:

  
_«Этого никогда не было»_

  
Но _настоящая_ Эмити шепчет еле разборчиво, почти не слышно:

  
_«Спасибо»_

**Author's Note:**

> Как вы, наверное, уже поняли, в роли света предстаёт Луз и её оптимизм, попытки помочь и разобраться. 
> 
> На самом деле, по-хорошему, стоило дождаться «Понимания Уиллоу» хотя бы ради того, чтобы понять что там у Эмити в семье-то творится, но начала писать и поняла, что так в принципе тоже неплохо


End file.
